1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to transition fault testing for a non-volatile memory.
2. Related Art
NVMs are widely used in a variety of different applications. In some of these applications, such as in the automotive and medical fields, safety is key. Due, for example, to their large areas on chip and complex circuitries, NVMs are typically more prone to defects and faults, such as transition faults (including address and data transition faults), and thus need to be adequately tested. Furthermore, NVMs are typically slower to write (which includes erasing and programming) than other types of memories, such as static random access memory (SRAM). Therefore, the more often an NVM is written for testing, the greater the test time and thus cost.